


Hanzo Writing

by TeaWriting



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Overwatch - Freeform, Suicidal Reader, birth of a child, sfw, trigger warning, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaWriting/pseuds/TeaWriting
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Hanzo.





	1. Chapter 1

The following chapters are one-shots about Hanzo, mostly X reader, with a character x character piece too. This is the title page.


	2. Seeing His Child For The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo sees his child after it's just been born.

Hanzo was gripping your hand as tightly as you were gripping his, as you laid in the hospital bed. You just needed to push one final time and your child would be born into this world. “You can do this. I love you” Hanzo assured you, but you couldn’t respond, the pain was too great. All you could muster at this point were screams of pain and rapid, panting breaths.

“Almost there,” the doctor informed them, “here they come… And done! Congratulations to you both!” The doctor seemed just as excited as they were, as he turned and gave the baby to a nurse. The nurse wrapped the baby in a towel, after cutting the umbilical cord.

“Congratulations,” the nurse started, handing the baby to you, “you have a healthy and wonderful little boy!”

Hanzo was beside himself, he hadn’t known the gender beforehand, but had been hoping for a boy. “A boy! Beloved, did you hear? A strong, healthy boy to carry our name forward!” He beamed, “I’m so proud of you!” he said to you.

“He’s perfect” was all you could manage in response while gazing at the child, before handing the baby, their son, over to him. “Say hello to your father, son” you said, happily.

Hanzo looked down at the small bundle of wriggling limbs he held in his arms. The connection was instantaneous from the both of them. The baby, having cried until now, tried to look around his new world, barely able to open his small eyes. But he grabbed Hanzo’s finger and held tightly, while drifting to sleep. Hanzo couldn’t control his smile, which grew across his face. This was the type of smile that only you could draw from him. That’s how he knew. He knew that his son was special. He knew that he loved this child and he knew that he would always protect you both.

You laid on the bed, resting, while watching Hanzo. Watching how he interacted with your son and you also knew how he felt, after all, you felt the same. Hanzo tried to speak, but you stopped him, telling him that you already knew. You’d have to be blind not to see how much he loved his son.

Hanzo turned back to his son and his face began to crease. You could tell he was deep in thought and you could guess why. “Oh no,” you began, “we agreed to name him together, my love.”

“Yes, my beloved, we did,” he replied, “shall we start discussing his name? I have a list.”

You smiled as he placed your son in your arms, sat down on the chair beside the bed and began to list off name after name.


	3. Please, Put Your Penis Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some advice from Genji, Hanzo tries to spice things up in the bedroom.

You are walking down the street, heading home to finally see Hanzo after finishing work. Your phone buzzes in your pocket, so you move to the side of the path and stop, bringing your phone out of your pocket to check. The screen flashes with a notification, telling you that you have a text from Hanzo. You navigate to your messages and read it. ‘Beloved, I have a surprise for you when you get home, I’ll be waiting upstairs in the bedroom, Hanzo.’ You look at the message a little confused; you have been together for almost two years now, and you can count the number of surprises he’s planned for you on one hand. Nevertheless, you are even more excited to get home now, so you walk faster, hoping to get there faster.

You arrive home, breathlessly, and open the door. “Han, I’m back!” you yell while looking up the stairs. He yells for you to come to the bedroom, so you take off your jacket and shoes and place your keys on the rack, before cautiously heading up. Who knows what he has in store for you.

You reach the top landing and make your way to the bedroom, before pushing the door open. “Uh Han, what’s going on?” you ask, not sure what to make of the sight in front of you. Hanzo is laying on the bed, on his side facing you, with what you guess is a seductive look on his face, while completely naked and obviously erect.

“Do you like the surprise?” he asks in a clearly fake, deep, husky voice.

You begin to laugh, unable to get any words out, grabbing your sides with tears falling down your face. Hanzo has never done anything like this before and once the shock wore off, the sight of him trying to be someone else’s definition of sexy is hilarious to you. He sits up on the bed, with a confused and hurt look on his face, which brings an end to your laughter.

“Why are you laughing at me?” he asks you, as you feel a ball of guilt rising.

“Han, no, I’m not laughing at you.” You reply, before glancing between his legs, “I’m sorry but it’s really difficult to have a serious talk like this, please put your penis away.” You ask him. He stands, walks to the door behind you and grabs his bath robe. He slips his arms in before tying the belt, then turns to face you.

“Han, I’m sorry. I just wasn’t expecting to see you like this. I love you and you know I think you’re damn sexy. You don’t need to try so hard, ok?” You explain to him, hoping he’ll understand.

“I know, I believe you. I was talking to my brother and he explained some things I could do to keep our relationship interesting.” He tells you.

“Just be you, Han, that’s all you need to do.”

“I understand.”

“Good! Now, let me see what’s under the robe again!” you say, with a mischievous smile, as you untie the robe, while kissing Hanzo.


	4. Suicidal Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo somes back from work and sees the reader after an attempt to take their life.

Hanzo arrived home early from work, worried and breathless. He had been sending you messages all morning but hadn’t gotten a reply. He knew you were prone to bad days, but this one genuinely terrified him. You’d been acting differently for a few days now and he couldn’t bare to be away from you when you were feeling like this, as he was scared of losing you.

He unlocked the door and headed inside, stopping to drop his keys on the table by the door. Here, he noticed a small piece of folded white paper with his name written on the front in your handwriting. He snatched it from the table and only needed to read the first word, “Goodbye”. He dropped the letter to the floor and rushed through the house, searching every room until he found you laying unconscious on the bed you shared. He scanned the room quickly and saw a bottle of painkillers on the bedside table, grabbing it to read which type they were. Cursing, he threw the bottle to the floor and listened to your breathing, which was still faintly audible.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed for an ambulance, placing the phone on the bed, with the speaker on. He asked the dispatcher for advice. She told him to turn you on your side and try to make you vomit up the pills, before the ambulance got there.

He duly did this, making you vomit onto the bed before checking your breathing again, which sounded stronger this time. With tears flowing down his cheeks, he picked you up, to cradle you in his arms as your eyes began to flicker. He held you as you drifted in and out of consciousness until the ambulance arrived, his face covered in tears.


	5. I Want To Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo asks the reader to move in with him.

You’d begun to notice that Hanzo was acting differently, like his mind was somewhere else. You’d been together long enough now to know that it couldn’t be another person or anything like that, but that just made you more worried. What could it be, you found yourself wondering.

He’d taken to visiting the temple in Hanamura more regularly, which was also strange. He only visited the temple when he felt he needed guidance, strength or to remember a love one, and as far as you knew, no-one had passed away.

As he set out for the temple again, you decided to follow him, hopefully finding out what was bothering him. As he walked through the streets, you followed at a distance, far enough away that he couldn’t see you, but close enough to keep an eye on him. You followed him along the familiar paths, until he entered the temple. He bowed respectfully, removed his shoes and entered. You stood at the entrance, watching him as he carefully fell to his knees.

“Y/N, why don’t you come in? I know you’re there.”

Hanzo’s voice surprised you, because you were certain that he hadn’t seen you.

“Uhh… hey, Hanzo.” You replied shyly. You felt as if you’d be caught doing something bad by your parent. You did as he asked though, and slowly approached him. He stood up and pulled you into a warm hug, “I’m surprised it took you this long to follow me.” He whispered in your ear. You pulled away and looked at him with confusion.

He chuckled, “I knew your curiosity would get the better of you. I have an important matter to discuss with you.” He took your hand and lead you to a smaller room in the temple. “I love you and care deeply about you, to the extent that I cannot bear to keep you out of my sight. I need to… I want to protect you. But I cannot currently do that. So,” He pulled a small box from his pocket, “will you move into my house and live with me?”

You threw your arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, before pulling away, “Of course, my love! It’d be an honour!” you told him excitedly.

“Excellent! We’ll move your things in as soon as possible!”


	6. Can We Pretend We're Normal For Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji implores Hanzo to try and be normal, if only for a moment.

Genji had spent the last few days with his brother, visiting his house and generally just catching up with him. Despite their past problems, they had both tried their best to reconcile with each other and move forwards with their lives and visiting each other at their homes was an important part of this.

So far, the brothers had stayed in Hanzo’s house, without really going anywhere. Genji had asked a few times when they were going to go out, but had never really gotten a proper answer, only grunts, maybes and we can tomorrows. He was bored out of his mind, so decided to try one last time.

“Hanzo, can we please go somewhere today? I can’t take being stuck in your house.” Genji implored his brother, as Hanzo sat at the table, reading a newspaper.

“We have everything we need here.” came the short reply, Hanzo not even bothering to lift his head.

“Brother, what’s this really about?” Genji inquired, sensing that there was another problem Hanzo wasn’t mentioning.

Hanzo sighed, “Fine,” he began, “look at us. Do you think we can go anywhere and not draw attention?” he told Genji, trying to reason with him.

Genji was almost expecting these words, “Can we pretend we’re normal for once? I’m more cybernetics than man and you’re overly serious and give everyone death stares. But, please, can we just try?”

Hanzo was about to refuse again, readying his disdain, but he could see the hope in his brother’s eyes and he knew he couldn’t throw that away. He sighed, “Fine.”

Genji excitedly rushed upstairs to get ready, “Thank you, brother!”


	7. Be Nice, Please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader asks Hanzo to be nice to be nice to their parents.

You finished getting dressed and turned to face Hanzo, who was pulling the collar of his white shirt down, while sitting on the bed. He had threaded a tie through, but hadn’t knotted it yet. He looked at you with pleading eyes, so you bent down and helped him to tie it. He thanked you, but his facial expression soon changed to a more grumpy look, because he wasn’t overly happy about tonight’s dinner plans.

“Han, I know you don’t like my parents, but be nice, please? Just this once, for me.” you implored him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He sighed, “I will try but your father is an insufferable man. His jokes are offensive.” He told you, as he pushed his second cuff link through the sleeve of his shirt, with a bit more force than necessary.

You brought Hanzo’s head into your chest, hugging him softly while gently caressing his hair. You knew some of your father’s actions and words had upset Hanzo the last time you visited your parents, but you loved your father and knew he didn’t mean to offend anyone. “I know, Han, and it wasn’t right of him to say it, but he genuinely didn’t mean to upset you. He’d freak out if he knew he’d upset you.”

“Perhaps you’re right, my love. I shall put on a pleasant smile and try again, for you.” Hanzo said, with a small, but reassuring smile. You kissed his forehead and stood up, taking your jacket from the hook on the door, before throwing it around your shoulders.

“Shall we head to the car, Han?” you asked Hanzo.

He finished tying the laces on his black leather shoes and stood up, before grabbing his own jacket and sliding his arms through. “Sure, my love, which one?”


End file.
